


It's Over Now

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, not in chronological order. Some Post-Epilogue, some not. Various POV's. Rated T because some scenes may involve the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Raya's (Katniss and Peeta's daughter) POV

"No! No!" I hear the screams from my parents room. But this time its not my mother, its my father.

Curious, I poke my head in the door and see dad, sitting up on the bed and gripping onto the comforter. Mom is beside him, looking startled with the slightest hint of tears in her eyes.

Nightmares. Hallucinations. The scars that, while not visible, are forever a part of my parents. Their past has changed them, and nothing can revert them back.

I walk up to the bed and sit in front both of them. Neither of them notice me at first, but soon I hear moms voice telling me to go back to bed.

"No, I want to help," I say.  
She shakes her head, but knows it no use to try to stop me. I'm as stubborn as her and I'm not going to leave.

I put my arm on dad's shoulder, like I've seen mom do so many times before.  
"Daddy?" I ask softly.  
I hear a mumble come from his mouth, but can't make out any words.  
"Peeta..." Mom trails off, not knowing what to say.  
At her voice, dad grips the sheet tighter. More tears fill moms eyes and I know she's had a nightmare.

"Mom, did you have a nightmare?" I ask, already knowing the answer.  
She nods.  
"What was it about?" I ask.  
She opens her mouth, but then shuts it again, not wanting to tell me.  
"Please mom, tell me." I plead.  
"Fine." She sighs. "It was about your father. And your aunt." Tears flood her eyes and start to spill over her face. "And the explosion..." Shes cut off by her sobs.

No more explanation is needed. I know what shes talking about because shes had the nightmare before. The explosion her sister was in, but both aunt Prim and dad being killed by it.

I pull her into a hug, although it only lasts for a few seconds because we still have dad to deal with. He's screaming now, and I wonder how this hasn't woken Roy.  
Mom isn't speaking, so I try. "Daddy, please come back." He doesn't respond, so I continue. "Daddy please. Its Raya, your daughter." No matter how many times I say this, its weird to have to remind your father who you are. His grip on the comforter loosens though.  
Mom's sobs have subsided to just tears, so she speaks now. "Peeta, whatever it is its not real. I promise."  
It takes a minute, but soon dad lets go of the comforter, although his eyes are still closed shut.  
I hug him tightly. Soon I feel his arms around me and breathe a sigh of relief. At the corner of my eye, I see mom smile.

The whole mood of the room changes, just as it does every time after nightmares or hallucinations.  
Everything feels right again, although in the back of my head I know nothing will be right forever. There's happy times, sad times, times for mourning and times for celebrating. Life is just the way it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raya's POV again. On ff.net there was a chapter in Katniss's POV, but it was so horribly written I decided not to post it here.

I, Raya Mellark, hate chores. While I stand here, sweeping the kitchen floor, I wonder how its possible for such a little boy to make such a huge mess.

Roy loves to bake, and he's good at it too. The part that he's not good at is not making a mess. But according to mom he's "too young to do chores." Not that he doesn't do chores. He does, just little things, like make his bed, pick up his toys, or help dad organize his paints. So this would make me the only one with actual chores. I tried to bring this up to mom once, but it didn't work too well.

"Raya, can you come here please?" My dad's voice interrupts me from my thoughts.  
"I'm sweeping!" I yell back.  
"Raya come here." Mom orders.  
I sigh. "Yes ma'am."

I put the broom down and walk into the living room, where mom and dad are sitting.  
"Raya, do you want to go to the meadow?" Mom asks.  
I nod, smiling, but then another thought comes to me. "What about Roy?"  
"He's going to stay here with me." Dad answers.  
A smile breaks across my face. "Okay I'll go finish sweeping!" I say, and turn around.  
"I'll sweep the kitchen Raya," dad says.  
"Really?" I ask, as if its the greatest thing in the world.  
Dad laughs. "Yes really."  
"Thank you!" I exclaim, jumping into his lap to hug him.  
"No problem little bird." He says, returning my hug.

I smile as we walk through the meadow, the smell of fresh air filling my lungs. It feels so good to be out of the district, away from Roy, and away from stupid chores.

We find a good spot to sit and mom pulls a loaf of bread out of her game bag. She then pulls out a knife, cuts off two slices, and hands one to me.  
"Thank you." I say.  
She nods, and I look up at the sky has I eat my bread.

Mom stops suddenly, and I look at her questioningly.  
"I love you Raya."  
I smile. "I love you too mom."


End file.
